


The Light Within Us

by orphan_account



Category: Black Bullet, teaser - Fandom, ブラック・ブレット
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Corruption, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shougen Ikuma, an outcast is struggling against the chaos-riddled world. His purpose is fight and kill, but somehow he feels empty and alone. Unril the fateful day, when she appears. His salvation and his light. However in these dark times, darkness is everywhere, forcing the pair to fight yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Set 10 years after the event of Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット) with a few turns and twist.   
> Personaly I don't care too much for any of the characters but I did find the relationship between Shougen and Kayo interesting.  
> I recommend reading the manga to see source of insperation, since the anime is too rushed.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xilve

The world had been thrown upside down; most of Japan had been turned into a massive lawless battleground where the strongest survived. The economy had been down at minus, therefore the Govemment had to cut the country’s budget to a minimum in order to save their own behind. World War III would it be bluntly called by the world, Japan called it the 5-year Gastrea War. Either way, too many lives were lost, and the country was soaked in their blood. At times like this, humanity needed the Cursed Children to protect them; however they turned their back at us, going completely underground in order to avoid “human” confrontation. With good reason. Extremistic theorists were quick to blame them for the downfall, calling them “A disease, infecting human kind”.

Shougen wondered who the real “humans” were.

Shougen stood, looking over the dusky city as he firmly held his sword. The hunt was yet to begin. After the defeat of Alberan at the hands of the brat, Rentaro, Shougen had joined the army in order to find a purpose in life. The biggest threat was gone, the heroes had recieved theyr praise, and everyone could live in peace and happiness. Everyone but Shougen. 

Society didn’t need people like him, neither did he need society.

He lifted his Buster Sword; his prey was close. Down at the parking lot, a well-dressed man stood, looking like he needed something or maybe watching his back. No visual threat, he had the fright of a mouse compared to that of a Gastrea. With a silent jump, Shougen dashed at the man. Easy way to kill, as no one ever suspected that they would meet death from above their little pretty heads.

With a swift move from his arm, he hovered his massive sword, ready to end the hunt in one strike. The weather was in his favor, stopping the wind from interfering. The man didn’t bather an eye before it was too late. Just a few meters between the two men Shougen lowered his sword so it pointed directly at the target, silent as a shadow. Buster speared through the man's head, spraying red liquid in all directions as the head parted in two. Before long, Shougen as well as his tool of death were soaked in prey’s blood. Shougen glanced at the scene; the man’s eyes were wide open, his mouth as well his suit was covered in crimson red. The tall blonde drew his sword out of the body, as he carelessly sighed.

Since the war’s end, he had been doing this. Assassinating people and be rewarded; a prize he really didn’t have any use for. Doing this was only a mere excuse to fight. That was the only so-called purpose a guy like Shougen could provide. But no matter how much he did this, he couldn’t help but feel empty. There was something missing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, no matter how much it affected him. Living in unknown hard for him, it constantly sat him in a bad mood.

Shougen would spend his days with eating, sleeping, training, killing and once in while fill up his refrigerator with instant noodles and instant sushi. Of course he couldn't cook, skills like that wasn't important for someone like him. That used to be Kayo's job, she would always take care of the domestic chores. The sunset had settled beautifully, casting its light on everything around Shougen . It was just like the same day he got separated from Kayo...

_Shougen stood up, shutting his eyes wide open. It hurt the cut from Kohina. Damn those cursed kids! The blood had stopped dripping from the wound as the blonde tried to regain his senses. “Kayo! Come here!” He shouted his voice husky. The shout took much more energy than imagined. He tried to move, just a inch, but his body felt like lead! He stumbled and fell down to his knees. What happened? Why was he like this? The Rentaro Brat and his tool had gotten rid of the level 5 Gastrea, Kagetane had been killed, and Seitenshi could retrieve her beloved box; all should be fine now! Shougen dropped his head in exhaustion. “Shougen-san!” a familiar voice called out, and soon footsteps running closer and closer. Before long, Shougen felt two small hands on his back. Kayo had come for his aid, like always. “We have to get away from here, now! Can you stand?” Her voice was hasty, but still monotone. “No… what’s going on?” Shougen muttered. “An entire army of Gastrea have gone on a rampage! We have to go now!” The little girl cried out almost desperately. “Papa…” a threatening voice came from somewhere in the woods. Before Shougen could get a clue about what happened, a pair of blood red eyes, filled with anger and despair stared right at Shougen. “Die…” the eyes said. Shougen-san!” Kayo screamed! “Shougen!!”_

_An ear-ringing uproar of fire and heat emerged right before his eyes, causing everything around Shougen to tremble uncontrollably_

The memory of the event poked at something deep within him. Ten years had passed since he last saw Kayo; the deranged Kohina had them separated. Kayo was always beside him, obedient as well as her own judge. No matter how egocentric and harsh he was, Kayo would always stay, loyal as the bravest of dogs. Often Shougen wondered what the little girl thought of him. Did she see him as a brother? Father? Friend? They fought together, always so at least they were partners as well as comrades. But what else? Shougen placed Buster on his back, unaffected by the drying blood clenched on him. He shrugged; the picture of Kayo looking at him with a shy smile had bolted itself in his eyes. The way he had treated her, the things that she had to suffer for and yet managed to come out on top regardless of the harshness. Remembering it all… the poking became painful guilt. How could she ever forgive him?

Snapping out of his guilt, he swiftly dragged the body into a backally, hiding him in the trash. It didn't matter, since the thugs ruled this part of town, since the war. But they avoided Shougen, they all did.

The darkness had fallen upon the messy apartment before Shougen was home. Dirty clothes were thrown in a stack behind the couch, big black trash bags stood in line next to each other. There was even a shelf he never used so the dust had occupied the furniture. His reward crammed down through his mail-creak on the main floor. Same as always, a bundle of money, actually he had too much of it and had no idea what to use them for. He threw the bundle to a corner, filled with more useless stacks of paper. He took of his bandana, washing it clean in the sink, hanging it to dry there as he decided to get some cool to his head. He took a long bath, removing the now-smelling blood. The heat from the water cleared his mind; the vision of Kayo was slowly blurred away.

He did not wish to forget her, but he couldn't live in the past forever. After tidying himself up, the blonde slipped into his bed, or couch as it actually was. Shougen placed both hands behind his neck, ignoring his wet hair as he wondered about his closest friend and ally. Maybe she was dead? Shougen felt shivers running down his spine, as a response. He shouldn’t care about it, Kayo was after all a Cursed Child turned Initiator, a tool only meant to kill and destroy its own kind. But after all he couldn’t help but think about her, especially in times like this when he was most alone. Shougen shrugged, turning on the side in order to sleep.

The night seemed longer than usual.


	2. The day we returned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite what people expected, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to publish the second chapter! School has been so evil lately...

A heavy pounding at the window disturbed Shougen as he slowly forced his narrow eyes open. The weather was stormy. Harsh rain knocking directly at the window, making it hard for anyone to sleep.

A slight grunt came from the man in response. He was tired and hadn’t slept very well. His heavy body dragged itself up. The little apartment looked like a mess, and his blood-soaked clothes still lied on the floor, but he didn’t have the motivation - or the knowledge to take care of it. It was not like the apartment was that big; it mainly consisted of the living room mixed with the kitchen, the bathroom and another unused room. There was also a tiny balcony with view over an soulless playground. Since the entire building was a two-story former shop, the lone man had more than enough space to fill out.

The first floor was mainly used as training grounds, where his mail-creak took occupation. Shougen found a set of relatively clean clothes, rain pounding harder at the window. Buster was carefully placed at the blonde’s back and the now-dry bandana covering his face.

As Shougen stepped downstairs to his training ground, he felt suddenly felt himself watched. His hand slowly gripped the shaft of his sword as he slowly walked toward the center of the room. Unknown eyes were burning in his neck as he felt the uneasiness grow within him. It was not like there was anything a person could use to hide itself. Nothing here but the garage door, two large windows and the mail-creak were present. However in weather like this, the room became dark and shadows covered most of the apartment. As soon as the blonde placed himself in the center, he swung Buster to its battle pose, awaiting his hidden foe.

The rain kept pounding harder and harder, the only noise for miles. Time stopped as the tense atmosphere provoked Shougen’s blood thirst. It felt like an eternity, a feeling that made Shougen’s blood boil further. The feeling of an uprising fight made the tall man excited, maybe a small but otherwise strong Gastrea! These monsters had begun to roam lone building as a result of the world's near end.

Shougen's expectations were endless. As he almost hit the breaking point, he shouted out

“Come out, you sneaky little punk! Or are you just a cowardly bitch?” His voice echoed in the rather large room.

“Shougen?”

A stranger’s voice whispered from a corner. The voice was soft and sweet, something that captivated Shougen. A force that made the once-bloodthirsty man completely unarmed. He lowered his sword as he stared blankly into space. The blonde couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Such angelic voice… the softness worked its way into his mind, imagining who that voice belonged to.

“Shougen…”

The voice called softly, a string of recognition and relief was present in the tone. From somewhere in the shadows, soft footsteps could be heard. Suddenly out of nowhere, a young woman appeared as the rain stopped. She had somehow been the one hiding in the shadows. The woman stepped closer, making it easy for Shougen to analyze her as he turned around to face her.

Pale blonde hair reaching down beneath her shoulders, some of it braided in each side of her head, while moderate-sized bang was covering her forehead. She had chocolate brown eyes, big and yet mysterious making it hard to read them, especially a guy like Shougen; he however noticed her thin eyebrows as well as thick but natural eyelashes. Her lips were thin, and soft-looking with a touch of cherry color. The woman was gifted with a small nose as well as silk-like skin, planted on a well-formed face, completed with rosy cheeks. Her hands, folded in her lap, were small, at least compared to Shougen’s. The fingers were thin and long with well-cared white nails. It was difficult defining the mysterious woman’s figure but based on what the man could tell from his vision, he noticed the slender figure, with a large bust, covered in a white sweater, with black tights underneath. Her legs were thin, spotting pale skin. A delicate view indeed.

“Who... are you?”

Shougen choked, clearly overwhelmed by the unexpected visit, it made him hostile yet he felt softened. He was unable to hover his sword, as he felt something familiar with her. But from where? The Goverment? The war had made the blonde man paranoid. Shougen was split, How did she know his name, and why did she seem so familiar?

The woman stopped, placing her hand behind her back. She lowered her head as she muttered:

“You… don’t remember me… do you?”

She lifted her head again, this time something was off with her. Shougen stoned as his glance fell upon hers. The chocolate brown had been burned by a familiar crimson red, glowing in the dark. Familiar, yet not eerie, like the same eyes, looking at him ten years ago. No, those eyes... they were the same… as Kayo’s! Kayo… could it be?

After all those years… she came back! Shougen felt his eyes grow wide as memories of his long-time partner returned. The girl he thought hated him, yet still held much respect to stay beside him had come back to him.

“Ka...yo?”

He stuttered, feeling an unfamiliar pressure in his throat, the question of his thought unfolding before him. His eyes became wet as his former partner carefully walked towards him. He couldn’t understand this feeling. It was ungodly horrible, yet it felt so good.

Shougen had never felt like this, it hurt but it was pain of joy. A soft smile appeared on Kayo’s lips, her eyes filled with happiness. Somehow they became clearer as if she was crying. Before long, Shougen’s vision went blurry, making it hard for him to see clearly. He quickly closed his eyes as he covered his face with his free hand, dropping Buster out of the other.

Soon Promoter and Initiator stood together once again. Kayo placed her hand in Shougen’s, squeezing it lightly. Within the touch, Shougen’s feelings ran wild. Two streams of tears ran down his cheeks, wetting the cloth covering his face, as the emptiness of his heart got refilled, the loneliness, loneliness that had haunted him all this time, demolished by Kayo’s mere presence. In return the blonde man squeezed back.


	3. Long Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark stuff in the story, is yet to come, so let's get some mini-fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark stuff is still lurking, but I'll go into depth in the future chapters.

The sky was still grey but the rain had stopped long ago. A nice smell could be caught in the now-clean apartment. Kayo sat in the couch, watching Shougen as he prepared some instant noodle. His muscles prominent as his arms worked with the noodle-cups. Kayo had used the hour before to clean up, wash clothes and carry out the trash bags. Now the apartment looked neat and inhabitable again, and Shougen noticed how much space he had now. The money bundle had been stacked firmly in the unused room. Buster peacefully sat in a corner, watching. The atmosphere had been awkward but otherwise relieving for Shougen. He turned around, holding two warm cups in each hand. He walked over to the couch occupying the seat next to the young woman. Kayo jumped a little as Shougen carelessly threw himself next to her. He stretched his arm towards the Blondie, firmly holding a warm cup. Kayo let out a smile on her lips as she accepted the hot offer.

Soon silence had fallen over the room; both of them afraid to break out of the cloud. Shougen knew that he had to say something, but what? What can one say to a person one haven’t heard from in 10 years?! Shougen wanted to talk but damn was it hard to get started! But somehow he had to break the silence. “What have you… been doing all this time?” He muttered, looking at the sink as he spoke his words. “… I have been studying in America” she said, blowing at the cup in order to cool it down. Shougen noticed himself captivated by her pouty lips blowing gently, he swallowed and muttered “Long way from home, isn’t it?” he tried to sound like his old self, but he failed miserably. The woman nodded, she had a fork in her hand as she poked the noodles. “I’ve seen you on television… you fought in the Gastrea war…” she suddenly said softly. Shougen shrugged with her words, he should be able to rise above this. “Yeah… I needed a job” he said, trying to be cold. “It doesn’t surprise me really” Kayo smirked underneath the cup. Shougen sighed relived behind the cloth. She knew him all too well. Another period of silence as pair proceeded to eat their noodles. The atmosphere was pleasant as the sun broke out of the skies.

\----

At evening Kayo had used some of the money to go buy some groceries, in the meantime Shougen had dazing around at the playground. He sat on a swing, thinking about his now-roommate. The awkwardness still lingered in Shougen, fuelled by the fact that not only did he have to adjust to her presence but also the woman she has become. The large man let out a heavy sigh as he raised his head, eyes meeting the coming dusk. “Shougen!” Kayo called out. Shougen turned his head, in order to face his friend standing on the balcony. “I’ll make something good, so just stay down there a little longer. It’s a surprise.” She softly smirked as her voice changed into something sassy.

Before long, Shougen was in the apartment, looking at Kayo’s back as she stood, busy with her cooking. Her short blond hair covering her neck. Shougen noticed that she had removed her sweater, now making it easy for Shougen to see her figure; a perfectly shaped hourglass, only covered by a black shirt. Shougen felt intrigued by the sight, almost forgetting she once was a little girl. He only saw a healthy adult, with the gift of beauty. While the two of them sat and ate, Kayo came with tales about America and the culture. Kayo had made some hotdogs, a dish that came as a surprise to Shougen. The delicious-looking sausage was put inside warm bread with ketchup and decorated with all sorts of toppings. A silence hushed over the room again, the atmosphere filled with an unexplainable feeling. It wasn’t bad, or good. It was different somehow, it didn’t help either that Shougen, a man who did not have much charisma, was not able to read Kayo. He may have known her but he never understood her way of thinking. Shougen felt himself starring at the blonde woman across the table, still seeing her as the ten-year old silent girl. He had never imagined her like that.

Kayo had changed. Grown from a quiet little girl into a strong woman. She had the chance to get a new beginning, a new life away from the man who treated her like an object and nothing more and yet she had returned to him. But why? Why had she returned? Did she know Shougen had regrets? Did she know _he_ had changed? The question never bothered Shougen before now, he was just surprisingly happy for Kayo’s company. But he couldn’t help but feeling bad for his past actions.

“Kayo…”

he murmured, his deep voice even deeper. The woman, busy eating the sausage, placed her eyes at her friend; the brown eyes shinned with attention. Her mouth wrapped around the loaf of meat, the movement of her, tongue licking away the ketchup, made a strange feeling crawling in Shougen’s stomach. Ignoring the feeling, he took the courage to ask. “… Why did… why did you come back?” Apparently the feeling had worked its way to his vocabulary as he felt his word tumbling over each other. Kayo bit off a piece of meat, chewing slowly and lastly swallow it before answering:

“I… have thought about you. And I don’t feel like leaving now. Not right now….”

She said softly, her cheek spotted with ketchup. She didn’t take notice of Shougen’s oblivious embarrassment.

“Why? You finally got away from me, get… getting a chance for a new life, yet… you…”

Shougen felt his hand tightening his grip on the fork as he was left wordless.

“I guess… I’ve grown too fond of you, it makes it difficult for me to forget you… not that I want to…”

She spoke with a shy smile on her face, clearly blushing.

“… I... don't feel good for treating you like that; you probably hate me for acting like a jerk. I couldn’t get why you had returned… Ah… how to say this… Sorry...“

Shougen said, lowering his head as Kayo suddenly said.

“Shougen… Hate is a long path, a path I never considered following”

“Oh…”

Surprised the tall man raised his head, looking at the woman, while she wiped of the ketchup on her cheek.

“Kayo…”

Shougen was at a loss for word but it felt like a rock had been lifted from his chest.

“It’s ok… I forgive you. Even though the world is at its knees, I knew that neither of us would bow to the hardships. Let’s stay together from now on”

Her pale hand wrapped around Shougen’s.

“Yeah”

Shougen secretly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All character development. Anyhoo I have considered to begin another more simple romance, which may or may not feature a homosexual couple. Or maybe I'll go for something more dark like sadomasochism? Anyway until then, I hoped you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Xilve


	4. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff with hints of serious content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hiatus. Brutal school and family matters.

At night, Shougen took out some of the pillows on the couch, for Kayo to sleep on, placing the next to him on the floor; the dust flew around him as he did so.  Kayo was in the bathroom taking a bath, leaving Shougen with the imagination of her naked body… yet he subdued the dirty thought of his, she was still a little girl in his eyes, and yet still, still her beauty captivated him. As he cleaned his thoughts, the sound of soft steps neared the thoughtful Shougen. Before long two pale arms elegantly placed themselves around Shougen’s neck, the sudden pose made Shougen shrug with pleasant surprise.

“You really should clean your bathroom…” Kayo’s tender voice whispered.

Ignoring the definition of her message, Shougen placed his hand on one of the arms; its skin was damped but pleasant with slight warmth.

“Sure” he thought but said nothing.

\---

The apartment was warm, filled with a pleasant mood that made one’s heart cozy. Shougen lied on the now-hard couch, his eyes focused on the dark ceiling; the only sound was the distant night life down in the streets and Kayo’s faint breath. Everything was so peaceful, and for the first time Shougen felt relieved. All the tension and stress for the past 10 years had pleasantly peeled off him, leaving nothing but a feeling of comfort. He sighed happily before he welcomed the drowsiness.

\---

Around 3’o clock, Shougen slowly woke up from the peaceful slumber he had entered. Upon waking he noticed a pair of crimson eyes staring at the window. Kayo’s eyes were filled with a special emotion. An emotion Shougen couldn’t identify. Melancholy, sadness, joy? Granted he never had the ability to read people, and when he finally succeeded, he totally mistook their character.

Shougen rose slowly from the couch, without making a sound. It wasn’t his best ability but he managed to get unnoticed behind her. The moon was on its way down as it casted a faint yet blinding light on Kayo’s front, while outlining her frame. She had folded her hand behind her back; she stood still, not a sound came from her, like a silent angel.

Slowly Shougen wrapped his arms around Kayo, her warm skin touching his buff arms. He had no idea why he suddenly felt the urge to do so but he was sure that right now was a good moment to make a move.

“I’ve missed you…” Kayo gently whispered, with her fingers caressing Shougen’s skin. She swiftly turned around, still maintaining the grip around her. She placed her hands on the large chest before her, as they faced each other. For moments, the faint beats of their heart could be heard. Beating in sync, like two instruments composing a symphony together. The most wonderful melody of them all.

“I would lie if I said, I wasn’t scared” Kayo suddenly said. Her eyes got a glimpse of something saddening. “The world has gone to hell and yet right now… I feel safe for once”

Before long, Kayo suddenly her face closer to Shougen’s, they could feel each other’s warm breath. The intimacy made her stomach tickle, she smiled faintly.

"I guess it is only healthy to relax once in a while" she said.

Shougen’s mind was somewhere else; his common senses did not react to the blonde’s closeness. His mind was emptied with anything but the vision of Kayo, but it was not uncomfortable, it was wonderful, the feeling forgetting all his worries. Even if it was just for a minute or so, the feeling was still there.

She pressed her lips gently against his, slowly kissing him as she felt her body, heated up in such a pleasant manner. Her hand traveled slowly from the chest to the shoulders, tighten their grip firmer. Returning the gesture, Shougen placed his hands around Kayo’s waist, pulling her closer to himself, as he gently nipped her under lip.

Kayo slowly pulled back, “Shougen…” she slightly panted, in a shortage of breath. However the tall man was quick to mute her word with a gentle kiss.

After a while, the two stood, there, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you…” one whispered. Outside the stars sparkled even brighter.

\---

The sun burned its way through the window, making sure it woke Shougen up, His left hand drowsily rubbed his eyes while his right hand regained its senses. Just now he realizes that his chest felt a little heavier than normal. As he looked down, he noticed the top of a blond-haired person burying their face into his chest.

A low yawn could be heard.

"Shougen?"  Kayo raised her head, her hazy brown eyes resting peacefully on Shougen. Slowly her hand began to stroke his chest as she smiled a little. Suddenly she raised herself, coming closer towards Shougen as she leaned her face against the blonde man and kissed him. Her hand was still placed on his chest.

\---

A while later, the two of them was eating breakfast. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxing, though no words were exchanged between the two. The blonde man felt growing accustomed to this feeling. It was beginning to evolve from pleasant to wonderful. It was like he almost forgot how to feel relieved. He barely remembered the last time when he felt like this.

“Shougen…” Kayo said, with such a serious tone that completely took Shougen of guard. It was a strange change in contrast to everything that has happened since the night.

“What do we do?” Kayo’s voice was slightly trembling, her fists were clenched hard on the counter.

 

“Last night, you made me forget my fears for a while. But we can’t escape it… the Gastrea. And neither can _they_!”

Before Shougen could response, Kayo went over and turned on the radio. Her movements were stiff and hard, almost as if she forced himself.

"They've decided to come out of their holes. _How lovely_!" She said with clear disgust. But for what? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting somewhat crazy!!


	5. Break The Bonds That Hold Us

Kayo seemed tense, not at Shougen though. Anything had been so horrible for the past many years and it was _too_ easy to feel otherwise. Tension was not unusual, relaxation was. Even though the two of them was sitting calmly, eating at a table, one could never let their guard down entirely. Of all people, Shougen knew that the most. To kill or be killed, was the norm for the common folk, survival of the fattiest, call it whatever fits. He glanced at Kayo, the blonde woman loosed up a bit when she realized she had killed the mood a little. “Sorry” she apologized, taking Shougen’s hand from across the table. Her hands were cold, yet they were filled with such liveliness.

“It’s just that…”

Kayo’s voice was spontaneously interrupted by a terribly loud noise, or rather a scream. A scream so devoid of any humanity and filled with terror, it chilled right into the bones. It continued for what felt like hours. Completely taken aback, Shougen jumped from the table, hastily trying to locate the source of the scream. He knew that scream all too well, so he ran across the room to get a grip of Buster. Kayo covered her eyes, yet she held her composure.

Soon the floor before the window was engulfed in massive shadow, shaped like that of a tarantula. Shougen quickly guarded Kayo, firmly holding his sword.

Suddenly the entire roof of the building was ripped off, like a child destroying a toy-brick house during a tantrum. Glass shards, wood pieces, bricks and other materials flew all over. The tarantula leaped from the window and into what remaining of it could be fit into the smaller space.

The monster’s chilly red eyes met Shougen’s brown as it searched for its prey. Its teeth was gutted green with poisonous liquid, dripping on the carpet below. With the blink of an eye, the monster leaped at full speed towards Shougen. However he was prepared as he hovered his sword above his head, only to slam the blade right between its eight eyes. Green blood gushed out as he thrust the sword deeper. The monster screamed its hellish scream as its strength began to fade.

Luckily this Gastrea was not in a high stage, perhaps a I or II so killing it was relatively easy. But he could not afford to let down his guard just yet. They needed to escape.

Grabbing Kayo’s hand, they ran towards the stairs as distant screams from other Gastrea howled in the background. Above their heads, thick sticky threads of spider web launched above their head, creating a massive shield that block the path. The Gastrea had caught up with them, despite its heavy injury.

“Dammit! Stay back!” Kayo commanded before she leaped off the ground. With ease she prepared to punch the monster’s wound, hovering her hand in a gesture that signaled power.

However her efforts proved fruitless.

A howling gunshot launched from somewhere hit the Gastrea in the head, gushing blood all over as it collapsed. Its gigantic body lied lifelessly on the ground, green liquid continuing to leak out of its enlarged wound. Kayo landed right before the body, astonished and confused.

“What the…?”

A figure, around the same size as Kayo emerged from the now-rotten mass of spider web. A woman, holding a rifle walked towards Shougen. She appeared to be around the same age as Kayo. Her eyes were a chilling light-blue and her hair was even more blonde and pale than Kayo’s. She wore a green and black dress with matching hairpins. The woman gazed upon Kayo, with a gentle stare, almost if she was greeting her.  

“Eh…?” Shougen stammered.

“You’re welcome.” the woman lowly remarked as she lowered her gun. What was she doing here? Shougen had never seen her around here before. “Tina Sprout. Please to meet both of you.” The blonde yawned loudly before bowing.

“Tina… what are you of all people doing here?” Kayo exclaimed as she ran towards the stranger. Tina smiled tiredly “You could say I’m… retiring.”

“Long story?” Kayo squinted her eyes.

“Long story. Anyway I see that you two are on the run. Follow me. My hideout isn’t far away.” Tina responded as she tilted her head.

* * *

The three of them walked cautiously through the abandoned streets, filled with ruins and trash. Tina walked in front of them, firmly holding her rifle as she looked out for any incoming threats. Shougen had Buster in his hand as he walked behind Kayo. None of them talked, not a single word was being uttered as they advanced further. Before long they were in the middle of a forest, thick as fog.  

Soon they neared what looked like a giant, abandorned mansion. Small round robots flew out of the windows to great Tina as she welcomed them. Their red light then proceeded scan Kayo and Shougen before flying further into the green wildness.

The blonde woman gestured them to go inside.  She smiled as she closed the door behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!


	6. The Battle We Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. 

The mansion was as wretched on the inside as its exterior. Yet one room, apparently Tina’s bedroom was clean and neat. Shougen thought it was amazing that all the dirt did not make it in here.

“Please have a seat. Would you… uwaaaa~ like to have something to drink?” Tina yawned. “No thank you.” Her guests answered simultaneously. Shougen and Kayo was directed to take seat in a giant king-sized bed, while Tina herself sat down in a chair that looked like something out of a dollhouse, which by the way was the design of everything in this room.

The blonde woman smiled tiredly as she turned to a counter and pulled out a small white bottle of pills. She ate five or six of them before she explained “Caffeine pills. They help me stay awake”.

Shougen widened his eyes as he wondered how Tina could be such an amazing sniper if she barely could keep herself awake. What if she accidently fell asleep and pulled the trigger?

Kayo cut right to the point “Tina, where have you been for all these years? Everyone thought you were dead!” her voice was as calm as ever while carrying a considerable amount of worry. “ _They_ staged my death…” Tina said as she looked away. “Rentaro, Kisara, Enju. They all wanted me dead.” She continued, covering her arms as if she was freezing.

But suddenly Kayo spoke, looking more serious than Shougen had ever seen her. “There was a reason why you brought us here.” Her voice cut through sharply, as blades slices through flesh. Tina sighed “Yes… I need your help. Call it a coup d’état. I want to overthrow Seitenshi.”

No, she could not be planning that… could she? “What? Are you insane?” Shougen exclaimed in pure disbelief. He knew that the world was unfair but he was not a completely moron. He knew that going up against the top of the food chain would only be a suicide mission. Besides how does she think that _three_ people where to overthrow an entire government? And not just any government, one of the top two big dogs?

Shougen looked at Kayo, expecting more than anything a response and backup for how ludicrous that plan was. She seemed to ignore his silent pleas as she said the words he wanted the least to come out of her mouth.

“Very well. We’ll help you. Right Shougen?”

NO! His inner self screamed. “Yes.” Was his regretful answer. Tina smiled brightly as she clapped her hands in everlasting joy!

“Wonderful!” she snapped her fingers as two robotic spheres flew inside the room. One of them projected a red light where a holographic image of the entire Tokyo Area’s suddenly appeared. In the middle was a smaller area outlined by a dark blue. Tina pointed at the area “That is the Tokyo Area’s safest and richest part. It is also there where Seitenshi resides – and spend all of her time. I have not founded her private residence yet but it can be safe to assume that Rentaro, Enju and Kisara live with her as bodyguards. Speaking about them, observations from my HYBRID shows that seven possible entrances is heavily guarded. And if we managed to get in from one of them, guards on the inside would be alarmed right away.”

“Your what?” Shougen asked.

“My HYBRID. Eh, these.” Said Tina as more spheres flew into the room.

Kayo broke the topic “There’s the main entrance, with six smaller ones… You said that these fourteen units have a network. I think, if we’re really quick maybe we could-“

“Out of the question!” Tina harshly interrupted. “We are only three people. I appreciate your assistance but I would like for us to be a little more in numbers.” It was clear that Tina’s time in the elite’s squad had made her an excellent tactician. Or as the radio labeled her, Seitenshi’s “Guo Jia”.

“We need to recruit more people.”

* * *

 

Having no home, Shougen and Kayo moved into the mansion as they to Kayo’s joy found a relatively decent room to live in. The plan was that tomorrow Tina, Kayo and Shougen would go their ways to search for potential recruits for the upcoming rebellion.

“Kayo?” Tina called from the basement as she walked upstairs, she had some kind gun in her hand.

“I figured you wanted something to defend yourself with… just in case” the blonde smiled as she offered the gun.

“A Lupara!” Kayo joyfully exclaimed, yet she never broke out of her calm demeanor. She accepted the elongated gun as she tried aiming with it. It fitted perfectly in her hands.

“I remembered that you used to be fond of these.” Tina smiled, tiredly leaning against a wall.  

“Nice. Thank you” she finally said before turned towards Shougen who had been silently observing them for a while. Her brown eyes smiled gently.

* * *

 

The sun was shining very brightly, despite the thick stench of death. Tokyo Area was incredibly large and much more devastated than she remembered it, the Lupara was firmly place in her waistband as she ventured further through the godforsaken wasteland. Several bodies of Gastrea and humans were scattered all over the ground, some of them were only left in parts while others were slowly decomposing, leaving a horrible smell. Kayo and Shougen searched the abandoned areas while Tina made way for the safer parts of Tokyo Area. She knew someone who might wanted to help.

“Do you think, we’ll be able to take down Seitenshi?” Shougen asked in a low growl. “I think it’s only fair to try. People are suffering at her hands.” Kayo responded, ensured. She really believed in this plan, not even giving it a second thought.

“And what if we die?”

“We won’t.” she reached out for my hand, squeezing it kindly. "Don't worry."

* * *

  Taking a stroll in her beloved neighborhood was always a pleasure. The sun, the clean air, the lack of dead bodies. This was Paradise. Seitenshi smiled at it fueled her glee that she was free from the beginning pleas of commoners, constant pressure and threats of overthrow from other Areas. But what joyed her the most was the power she had, the ability to rule over other people’s life. And the constant presence of Rentaro. “Fuu~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I post online. My writing is probably not top-notch but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Not much happended in this chapter (gotta get started somehow) Feel free to come with feedback and advice, I would defiently appreciate it.
> 
> Xilve


End file.
